


Vid: Heaven Must Have Sent You

by cosmic_llin



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Happy, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Heaven must have sent you into my arms.
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Vid: Heaven Must Have Sent You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



**Song:** Heaven Must Have Sent You, The Elgins

 **Lyrics:**[HERE](https://genius.com/The-elgins-heaven-must-have-sent-you-lyrics), or subtitles on streaming version below

**Reblog:** [HERE](https://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/637409253958844416/heaven-must-have-sent-you-a-lucilleval-vid-for)


End file.
